


Not Your Routine Rescue

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi and Dawn had a routine when it came to rescuing people from vampires. Darcy Lewis is their best save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Routine Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Avengers verse or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the twistedshorts August fic a day challenge.

Not Your Routine Rescue:

Vi leaned against Dawn at the bar and indicated a young woman about their age with long curly hair. Dawn raised her eyebrows.

“The guy,” Vi clarified, “I think I recognized him from the office.”

Dawn gave a short hum of recognition before she paid their bill. The two shared a smiled before they leaned against one another as if for support. They followed as the guy wrapped an arm around the young woman’s shoulder and led her from the bar. He turned a corner pulling her towards an alleyway.

“I don’t think so,” the woman told him, “You promised me food. You don’t promise a woman food and not deliver!”

“I didn’t say dinner would be for you,” he countered then growled.

Dawn and Vi stumbled into the alleyway, almost got their well practiced routine of pretend drunken revelations about vampires started when the guy was suddenly jumping back with a howl of pain. The woman glanced at them, then glared at him as she held her taser. Vi gave her a thumbs up and Dawn tossed her a stake telling her, “Put it through his heart.”

The woman threw them a look that said she was worried they were murderesses. Then the vampire dove at her, face changed and hungry. She let out a shriek, but drove the stake home. Then she sputtered as he fell to ash around her.

“That…What the hell?” she demanded.

“Trick of the light?” Dawn offered.

“Too much to drink?” Vi tried.

“Vampire,” the woman glared, “Really. Really? Vampires? My life is so not normal.”

“Well just stay away from them,” Dawn tried, “And you’re handy with that taser so maybe carry a stake too.”

“I’m supposed to carry a taser, pepper spray and a stake?” 

“You can never be too careful,” Vi told her.

The woman shook her head, held out a hand, “Darcy Lewis.”

Dawn introduced herself and Vi, then frowned, “Do you want the whole big explanation?”

“That’d be helpful,” Darcy smiled, “But somewhere more comfortable. I was promised dinner. You mind?”

Vi and Dawn glanced at each other and shrugged.

“I can always do food,” Dawn agreed.

“Me too,” Vi put in.

“Awesome,” Darcy nodded as she pulled out her phone. She held it up to her ear a moment before she said, “Jane…hey Steve, no one's had the whole 'you don’t have to answer the phone if it’s not yours' conversation with you yet, have they?...Well that’s a valid point…Fine, I think…Shaken up…well there was a vampire and it tried to eat me, but then these girls helped me save myself…No, he got dust all over my clothes! It’s horrible! I might be traumatized!..you are the best…Yep…okay…I’ll text him…Yep, bye.”

Darcy smiled and shook her head as she closed her phone.

“So…” Dawn pushed.

“You guys aren’t going to freak out if Tony Stark shows up, are you?” Darcy asked as she started texting.

“What?” Vi frown.

“Cause Steve’s going to go talk Tony into buying us dinner and they’re going to bring me new clothes.”

“Wait, you know Iron Man?” Dawn attempted to clarify.

Darcy nodded, “My best friend dates Thor. I tasered him once, it’s totally a thing.”

“Best rescue ever,” Vi decided. Dawn was inclined to agree.


End file.
